fabulis iris
by sangkar
Summary: Tales of a rainbow; a collection seven drabbles. vii - RoseScorpius: we can break the sky.
1. red

**fabulis iris**

**a/n** - _a collection of seven drabbles, one colour of the rainbow each._  
**prompt** - _balloon; red._

* * *

Scorpius and Rose are leaning against a wall opposite a Muggle parking lot outside a mall. There's a Muggle man selling balloons to school children directly in front of them.

"I do wish they'd be less noisy," Scorpius says to Rose. "The Muggle kids. They scream whenever they get a balloon." He nods in the direction of a blonde girl in pigtails clapping her hands delightedly as the balloon-seller gives her a blue balloon. "It grates on me."

"Scorpi_us_!" They just like balloons, alright, and I happen to think it's adorable." Rose glares at her friend and jabs him in the arm. "Just because _you _can't appreciate how fun balloons are doesn't mean everyone can't. I should be going for lunch now, it's already one fifteen. _Goodbye._" She blows Scorpius a big, sarcastic kiss and flounces off in the direction of the mall, where her brother Hugo is waiting for her.

"I'm sorry!" sputters Scorpius, but Rose doesn't turn back.

The school children have gone off, each with their own balloon. The Muggle man is now handing a little yellow balloon to an old lady, who smiles at him.

_Oh, what the hell, _Scorpius thinks.

"One balloon, please." He thinks for a moment. Red is Rose's favourite colour; it always has been. "One red balloon."

* * *

**a/n** - _this was originally an angst piece, but it became too long so i'm going to publish that one in my other collection _long nights and wishful thinking_. thank you for reading this, a review would be appreciated. ;)  
_


	2. orange

**fabulis iris**

**a/n** - _a collection of seven drabbles, one colour of the rainbow each._  
**prompt** - _sleepy; orange.  
_

* * *

Explosions. Screams. People running, panicked, terrified.

"This time will be the last."

She sounds so calm as she says it. Her eyes look directly into Draco's, sleepy blue irises staring into cold grey ones.

Draco knows that she is right.

"I am so sorry."

A hazy smile twists its way to her face, and Draco thinks that she looks so beautiful. "It's alright, Draco. There isn't anything anyone can do about it."

Another explosion rocks the floor. A woman runs past them with a screaming child in her hands, shouting: "_They're here, they're here!_" Nobody pays attention to her; they already know. A small group of six students form to be the first line of defense when they finally enter.

"This is going to end here." Draco's mouth is dry, and he is sure that his heart has never raced like this before. "My parents. I'm sorry to them, too, and I love them."

She tilts her head slightly as if to say, "_Anything else.?_"

"And I love you, Luna, I always have."

In that moment, he swears that everyone goes silent and time slows down a little, just for the two of them.

"Me, too, Draco," she whispers, and before he knows it, she's leaning in and they seal fate with one final, bittersweet kiss.

"_They're here!_"

The sheer amount of fear in the room forces the two of them together, like magnets. They need each other.

"I'm scared, too, Draco."

They burst in like rats pouring into a drain. Draco sees Daphne Greengrass go down before she even notices them, and the six brave students are wiped out immediately.

"Goodbye, Luna."

The last thing that Draco sees is her dirty straw-coloured hair before a streak of bright orange light hits him in the face and all is lost.

* * *

**a/n** - _ugh it took forever to get this down to the word limit. and ugh ugh ugh i haven't written angsty drabbles in so long and this is a rather pathetic first try after weeks of not writing angst, so that's why this chapter doesn't exactly rock. xP thanks for reading!_


	3. yellow

**fabulis iris**

**a/n** - _a collection of seven drabbles, one colour of the rainbow each._  
**prompt** - _duvet; sensitive; yellow.  
_

* * *

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Hannah Abbott. She's become quite the oddball. Always hiding underneath that sheet of yellow hair."

"Hah, I couldn't even recognize her. Her hair isn't even blonde any more."

"Yeah, she can't even be bothered to wash it."

"Since when did she become like this? I never noticed the change. I always thought she was that quiet, sensitive Hufflepuff girl."

"Her mother died, I think. And she _is _a quiet Hufflepuff girl; she's just become less sensitive and slightly demented since her mother's death. I don't think she even listens to what anyone says anymore. Look, she should be able to hear us, but she's just standing there."

_Giggles. _

"Hey, Hannah!"

_More laughter._

"See, she doesn't listen. We'd best be on our way, we're just wasting our time."

* * *

Hannah hears everything.

But she doesn't _listen_.

She isn't the sweet, sensitive Hufflepuff girl anymore, that's right. She does hide underneath a sheet of yellowing hair. She doesn't wash it. And everyday, under her duvet, she simply lies awake. Her eyes are ringed with a shade of deep purple.

And she doesn't know if she's demented. All she knows is that there are a million little explosions in her head whenever she tries to think.

She can't even cry.

Hannah Abbott is an empty shell, an echo of the beautiful, healthy girl she was before.

* * *

**a/n** - _again with the word limit, but i think i did a better job on this one than the last chapter. it's up to you readers to decide, of course, so do leave a review telling me what you think of this!  
_


	4. green

**fabulis iris**

**a/n** - _a collection of seven drabbles, one colour of the rainbow each._  
**prompt** - _cozy; green.  
_

* * *

Rose Weasley takes her father's hand and walks down the aisle. She has a radiant, beautiful smile on her face.

Frank Longbottom's heart falters.

He takes in every single detail of the gorgeous woman before him - the dimple on her left cheek, the exact shade of green of her dress, the lone red curl falling down her face, the cozy, warm glow of her cheeks, how her hair is just _almost _touching her waist - it almost pains him.

_This is so cliche, _he thinks.

_It'd be more cliche if the groom were me, though, _another part of him says. Then he feels like kicking himself. _There will be no more wishing, no more hoping, _he tells himself sternly. _Rose is Scorpius Malfoy's. And she doesn't even know how I feel. She thinks we're just friends. Less than friends, really, just people who went to school together once upon a time._

His heart shatters for what feels like the millionth time as Rose takes her place beside Scorpius. They contrast each other so much. Scorpius with a sullen half-smile on his dark face while Rose looks like she is shining.

_No more wishing, no more hoping._

* * *

When he leaves the ceremony, it feels like he's left a part of himself in the church.

* * *

**a/n** -_ alksdfg so this was originally james/rose cousincest but me being the idiot i am, missed the rule in one of the challenges i submitted this for that said 'no incest or cousincest'. in capitals. -headdesk-_


	5. blue

**fabulis iris**

**a/n** - _a collection of seven drabbles, one colour of the rainbow each._  
**prompt** - _sunday__; blue.  
_

* * *

It's a Sunday afternoon and Dominique is just about to go to Jason Macmillan's birthday party. They are neighbors, and it's the fourth day of the Easter holidays. Dominique still doesn't know _what _to wear. She would really like to wear the beautiful blue dress her grandmother bought her in January, but it has a stain on it. (Why, oh, why hasn't she put it in the wash yet?) _And _she wore it two weeks ago.

"God _damn _it, Victoire, would you give me a hand here?"

- And her sister is being as unhelpful and irritating as ever. Victoire is simply watching Dominique throw her clothes around the room as she tears frantically through her closet with vague interest.

"Dom, it's so obvious; you should wear that blue dress with the white bow Grandma Weasley gave you for your birthday."

"But it has a stain on it, people will laugh at me!"

"That's the point."

"_Argh!_" Dominique tosses a pillow at her sister as Victoire smirks and dodges it. "Victoire!"

"Will you lend me those dark red boots of yours for Teddy's birthday if I help?"

Dominique hesitates. "...Fine. But your help has to be worthwhile. And you're totally in love with Teddy," she adds under her breath.

Victoire gets up and stands in front of her sister's closet. "Alright, let's get started here."

* * *

**a/n** -_i should be writing bellamort angst but my muse is being a stubborn idiot ugh.__  
_


	6. indigo

**fabulis iris**

**a/n** - _a collection of seven drabbles, one colour of the rainbow each._  
**prompt** - _tuesday; indigo.  
_

* * *

Once upon a time, Lily Luna Potter was just a casual friend of Scorpius Malfoy's. Maybe she liked him a _bit _more than she liked the average boy, but it was nothing much, really. And once upon that afore-mentioned time, Scorpius was nothing more to her than a nice guy from her brother Albus' year who helped her with her homework.

But not now. Now that they are kissing in an empty corridor and her hands are tangled in his hair, Lily Luna Potter is sure that he is more than that.

The first thing that she thinks when she fully grasps the fact that her lips are on Scorpius Malfoy's is _Oh, shit._

The second thought comes hurtling through, shoving her first one aside: _This feels good._

By the time she realizes that _Oh my God I am actually kissing Scorpius Malfoy and I am _enjoying_ it ohmyGod, _she has pulled away, breathless, and her wispy red hair is out of place. She stares blankly at Scorpius, suddenly seizing in on random details like the perfect red-indigo shade of the sky outside and the chart right behind Scorpius that says _Monday – day that Quidditch was established, Tuesday – day that Merlin died – _

"Sorry," squeaks Scorpius, looking just as confused as Lily feels. One moment, she was asking him something about Transfiguration homework, and the next, he was asking her to the Yule Ball, and then–

They stand in a silence that seems to stretch on for decades.

"Um," says Scorpius, breaking the wall of silence and awkwardness. "I take that as a yes that you'll go with me, then?"

Lily waits for a few seconds for the words to sink in.

_Wait this is actually happening what the bloody – _

"Of course. Yes, of course I'll go with you, Scorpius."

* * *

**a/n** -_ yay for fluff! -throws confetti-  
_

_guysguysguys, i have a question: __you might know what my real age is, but __how old would you think i was based on my writing alone? i'm really curious.  
_


	7. violet

**fabulis iris**

**a/n** - _a collection of seven drabbles, one colour of the rainbow each._  
**prompt** - _pop; violet._

* * *

a stranger on the platform with flaming red curls and eyes of violet  
she smiles at you  
and it looks like a million could-be's and what-if's

(it also looks like venom and love)

"my name is rose," she says to you, holding out her hand  
"mine is scorpius," you tell her, and her face falls

all the things you would give to see her smile at you again  
like the first day at 9¾

years later, she buries herself in lipstick and make-up  
eyeliner makes her beautiful violet eyes pop out, like they aren't nearly beautiful enough  
slightly scary, you think  
(lovely, too)

"another little slut," sniffs your mother  
"you'd think she'd at least do her best at school and be the type of girl her mudblood mother was."  
"but what else would you expect from a blood traitor, and a weasley's daughter?"

but you know  
that the two are not mutually exclusive

because the girl is _r-o-s-e w-e-a-s-l-e-y _and  
n-o-t _just another little slut _and  
she can be _w-h-o-m-e-v-e-r_ she wants to be

she can love books and she can love make-up and it _doesn'tfuckingmatter  
_because she is _r-o-s-e w-e-a-s-l-e-y_

your mother knows nothing

in the pale shadow that is tomorrow  
the sky itself parts for her  
you dance and laugh together  
just like any other lovers

there's a big oak tree, under which you ask her  
"do you love me?"

then she flickers and fades  
because that is the question to which she cannot reply

(she is rose weasley  
daughter of a mudblood and a blood traitor  
and you are scopius malfoy  
born from the purest of purebloods; the most noble and ancient wizarding families  
and the sky does not part for anyone or anything)

in a perfect world  
your mother would not care about who her parents are  
your father would never have been what he is

(a.n.o.t.h.e.r flickering existence, not here, not really there)

and she will smile at you like that time  
at 9¾  
when you were young and innocent and s.t.u.p.i.d

and knew nothing of anything

* * *

she listens to your tears  
and looks into the mirror

(you, and her  
and a perfect world  
where the sky parts for love)

and she says  
"_we_ can break the sky."

* * *

**a/n -** _in my defense, this is for a challenge i should've completed ages ago and i really _am _working on a proper story right now._

_thank you so much to Forever Siriusly Sirius (liza) and Alarice Tey for their wonderful challenges. :)_


End file.
